The Orphanges for Abnormal Teens
by shiver282
Summary: Annabeth's parents got muderdered, she was sent to a orphanage for abnormal teens. She meets Percy, who has been here his whole life. He doesn't talk, nobody knows much about him, but stills respected him. Annabeth sneeks into his room, with two of her friends, she sees him crying and screaming at the sky. She is determined to uncover his secrets and help him...if he allows it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO or HoO, :(**

The Orphanage for Abnormal Teens

Percy Pov

I've stuck in this hell hole for as long as I can remember, I seen people come and go. I know what happened to each of them and why they ended up here. I know all their names, birthdays, ages, personalities, favourites... I know all the secret passages; I put mic's in each room so i can heard what people say.

My name is Percy Jackson, I am 18 years old. My birthday is August 10th, but I never told anyone. In fact I don't talk at all. I'm not mute if you're wondering, I just had a bad past. My mom was killed in front of me and so was my dad and everyone else that I knew. I'm afraid to trust anyone or befriend anyone, because I know one day that they will either be killed or betray me. I was abused when i was small, so i never hit anyone because it just hurts me to see the kid's face full of fear and reminds me of myself. i do talk sometimes when there is chaos. Everyone listens to me and respects me. I am amazing at fighting, reflexes are great. I have sea green eyes and black messy hair. I'm lean and love swimming. If you look inside my room I have meddles and trophies all around my room, but no one has gone into my room besides me.

Anyways, it was midnight, why aren't I sleeping you ask, we'll because every time I close my eyes the screaming, torturing and blood come running back to me like waves lashing at the sand. I sighed as pressed a hidden button and a passage appeared. I walked into the dark, I knew where I was and where I was going to, I didn't need light. I walked down stairs, turned left, left and a right. My fingers moved without me thinking, they pressed the button, the wall slid open. I walked outside into the forest's dying grass, I watched as the wall closed off. I was alone, just the way I liked it. I step on to the dirt path, made by yours truly, I walked into the middle of the forest, like I do all the time. I saw the boulder that I climb when I was small. My fingers traced the stones surface, then grabbed onto strong branch above the boulder. I pulled myself up onto the giant tree. I remember bringing wooden planks, hammer and nails. That's right I made my own tree house. My dad used to say, nothing can't be done if nobody puts their heart into it. And that's exactly what I did. I lay the damp pillow on the porch of my tree house and lay down. I looked at the moon, the full glowing moon, who always was there for me and never left. I felt my eyes close slowly, I knew if I did I would have nightmares, but I haven't slept in three days now.

" Percy? Where are you?" Asked my mom playfully. When she found me she picked me up threw me into the air a little then tickle me. The the phone rang, she picked it up, her face full of grief and pain. Tears rolled down her face, she put the phone down and faced me she said, " Percy, come here. Honey, daddy just passed away. " I looked at her, tears coming out of my eyes.

4 months later we needed money so my mom married a rich man, but he was snobby, mean, and abusive. He hit me every day when mom was working, he also hit my mom multiple times. One time she stood up to him for hitting me and she ended getting killed. Her screams echoed around the room. Blood splattered on the walls and I just stood there, not helping at all. Her face was full of pain and shock. When my stepdad, Gabe, left I ran over to my mom, the last thing she said to him was, "Don't hurt him."

I woke up panting, it was just a nightmare percy, just a nightmare. I looked around, I was in my tree house, it was morning which meant everyone would be at breakfast. I ran through the passage way all the way to my room and to the caff entrance. Before I pulled up my hood over my face, my fingers traced the scar that was from my eye brow to my left temple to remind me that Gabe was still out there. When I stepped into the caff everyone silent, I just nodded, got my food and sat down in a corner table in the shadows.

Annabeth Pov

My parent were just murdered, so I was sent to an orphanage for teens. Not just any teens, abnormal teens. When I got there it was like maybe six in the morning. Well, this punk girl showed me around the place, her name was Thalia, who was good with lightning, she was sent here with her brother when her dad died in a plane crash and her mother went crazy. She told me who to look out for and what to do. We talked until it was eight, then we went to eat. She introduced me to her friends, Selena, who is good with love, Nico, who manipulate shadows, Luke, who can steal things easily, Clarssie, who is good at fighting, Reyna, who is also good at fighting, Grover, who is good with plants and animals, Beckondof, good at making things, the stoll's, good at stealing, Malcolm, who is really smart, Bianca, good with the dead, Katie, good at gardening, Jason, good with lightning, Leo, good at making things, and Piper, who was also good with love. They were nice people. Suddenly a guy came in with his dark green hood up so it covered most of his face. Everyone was silent, he nodded and got his food and sat down. I looked at my new friends for an explanation. Thalia looked at Nico, he nodded. "We'll, his name is Percy, nobody knows his last name or age. People say he knows what ever is going on here, he has been here longer than anyone, he hardly talks, only at points of chaos and pain he speaks. No has actually saw his face before. He Never goes outside, ever. People say he has a dark past. Nico, Bianca and I are his only friends so we are basically the only people who dared to talk to him." Thalia finished. I looked at Percy, sitting alone, Nico noticed, " He likes to be alone most of his times."

" Come on, every new kid has to meet him, it's a tradition. If he accepts you you're good, if he doesn't... Well no one really knows because if never happened.." Thalia said as she dragged me along with Nico following behind.

"Hey Percy, we have a new kid." Thalia said.

Percy Pov

Thalia said. I looked up from my food. New kid, huh? She had pretty princess blond curls and startling grey stormy eyes. I looked her up and down, she looked like some one nice, kind and stubborn at the same time. I got a pen out of my pocket and wrote "age? Brith day? Name and last name?" The new girl answered, " 18, September 10th, Annabeth Chase." I nodded. Thalia and Nico grinned, " Congratess! Everyone Annabeth Chase has been accepted!" The whole caff cheered. I noticed Chiron, the guy who owns this place, waiting for silence,so I stood up, everyone quieted down as I walked toward Chiron, he smiled, " Thank you Percy, as you all know Annabeth is new here so can someone show her her room?" Thalia and Nico raised theirs hands, "Ok the , Thalia and Nico will show you your room. Thank you, have a nice day!" He said cheerfully and walked out.

At the end of breakfast, I walked down the hall to go to my room, when I noticed Nico sitting on the floor of the hall. Wonder what happened to him. No one was in the hall, so I walked towards him and sat down next to him. He jump when he saw who was sitting next to him. I tilted me head in a questioning manner. He sighed, "I don't know, maybe this will sound stupid, but I like Thalia and I don't think she likes me back, I'm worried that if I ask her out it would destroy our friendship." I smiled, girl problems. I flipped open my note book and wrote,"Don't worry, dude. I'm sure that she has feelings for you. I mean do see the way she blushes when you complement her or when she even sees you?"

Nico smiled, "Thanks Perce. I don't think I will ask her today though, maybe tomorrow." I wrote on my note pad, " Don't sweat it, next time just ask for help." I got up and helped him up, I smiled. He looked at me strangely, " What? " I wrote. " Nothing, it's just that no one has ever seen you smile before." I smiled again and waved off as I walk into my room.

Thalia Pov

Nico and I showed Annabeth her room which was eight next to Percy's, the window was facing the forest outside. She liked it so far, we helped her unpack her things and set them up. "Hey Thalia? Is there a library here?" I smiled, " There, around the corner."

Annabeth Pov

" Come on! I want to see it." I said excitedly. Nico groaned, but followed us. When we walked by, we saw Percy's door open half way. I got curious, I walked cautiously towards the door, " Annabeth! What are you trying to do ? Get us killed!? If he finds out we were in his room, we're roast meat!" Thalia whispered/yelled.

"He's not going to find out, come on don't you want to see what's in his room?" I asked. I could tell they really wanted to but they didn't want to upset him. " Ok fine, but if we get caught you are taking the blame." Nico said. We pushed open the door, no one was there. I looked around his room, there was meddles and trophies all around the room. Thalia gasped. " Wow! Who knew Percy won such many awards! Look! Judo, swimming, wood crafting and-" Nico whispered. "Shh, he's coming! Hide!" Thalia whispered frantically, we hid in behind his bed.

We could still see, but he couldn't see us. He walked in slowly and slammed the door. He looked around the room suspiciously, he noticed one trophy was out of place. He fixed it and shrugged. He pulled down his hood. I sniffles a gasp along with Thalia and Nico. He had black messy hair, and the most gorgeous eyes ever. They were sea green, but they looked pained and sad. He sat down on his desk, looking at a picture of a woman and a man, probably his mom and dad. He stiffen really hard then grabbed a dagger- Wait! DAGGER?-and threw it against the target board which had a picture of an ugly fat man on it. " I could of done something...I COULD OF DONE SOMETHING!" He screamed. Thalia looked worried, Nico looked shocked. I was scared like hell. He had a dagger and could kill us... Percy looked up to the ceiling, " WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! TAKE MY LIFE ALREADY! I HAVE BEEN HERE SINCE I WAS THREE DAMN YEARS OLD! What do you want from me?" He said the last part in a whisper. I heard the sky thunder but there was no clouds. He threw himself against the wall, sliding down the wall sobbing. Suddenly a radio device sounded up, " Come on Bianca, lunch is ready!" I heard Malcolm. I was shocked, he had hearing devices in Bianca's room?! Percy used his sleeve and wiped away his tears, pulled his hood up and went out. I let out a breath that I realized I was holding, " Holy crap!" Thalia and Nico swore at the same time, then blushed. My eyes were wide open, " He was crying! He was screaming!" I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy! This my first fanfiction. Srry about my grammer and my spelling mistakes :( I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Percy Pov**

I grabbed my food and sat down. I closed my eyes for a minute. I was so tired, just one minute I pleaded myself. I eventually gave in. I allowed myself to seep into darkness. I dreamed of the same thing...unfortunately.

I was looking at my two year old self. To scared to move as Gabe stabbed my mom with a dagger that he had. Blood splattered the walls. My mom's screams echoing in my ear, haunting me.

My eyes snapped open, I steadied my breath slowly. I felt someone staring at me. I looked around me, was anyone watching me? I wondered. No one. Everyone was eating, chatting loudly. I got up shakily and walked upstairs still shaking.

**Annabeth Pov**

When I got into the cafeteria, I spotted Percy immediately. He was leaning on the wall in his dark corner. " Annabeth!" Bianca called my over to their table. I was still curious about what happen to Percy and what happened to him. He looks so sad and pained. It hurts me to see someone sad, when everyone was moving on. I sat down with my friends. "Hey guys? Why is Percy abnormal?" I asked.

"Well, people say he is really good with water. Some people say he's so good, he controls water." Luke replied. Wow. That's cool. I looked towards Percy. He was panting, oddly. Was he sleeping? Percy looked around the room, then stood up shakily and walked upstairs. That's weird. "Why doesn't anyone know anything about him?" I ask.

"Full of questions are we?" Reyna asked teasingly, "Well, to answer your question, he doesn't open up to us. Not even Chiron knows much about him."

"Not even_ Chiron_? But he knows everyone's past!" I exclaimed.

"Yep." Piper said, popping the_ P, _sitting down next to Leo and Jason.

"Did he open up to anyone at all?" I asked.

"Well, one girl. What was her name again?" Clarisse asked.

"How could you forget? She was an angle! But with a sad past. Anyway, her name was Vivian." Selena scolded. "But she was adopted, by some nice couple. Percy was heart broken...again. Poor thing. I think she is right now 7 years old." The rest of the gang nodded confirming. "I'm going to check out the library now, see you guys." I lied. I was really going to see Percy.

I went up to Percy's door. Right now I wasn't sure I wanted to do this. What if he gets mad at me? What if- no, knock the door Annabeth. I ordered myself. I nervously knocked on his door. I waited, my heart was pounding right out my chest. Suddenly the door swung open.

**Srry, this is a short chapter. Don't kill me! Pls review!**


	3. 3: Vivian

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

**I forgot to add this in the other chapters but I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Annabeth Pov**

I stood face to face with Percy. I started fiddling with the end of my shirt. My eyes darted anywhere but his face. Get a hold of yourself, Annabeth! I took a deep breath and started stuttering like an idiot. "Um, I, I am h-here b-because, I, I well, was in your room before lunch." I said the last part in a quick whisper. Even if his face was half covered, I'm sure his eyebrows were raised. "I, I'm really sorry, I,I didn't mean to, but your door was open and I was curious. I saw you crying and... I'm really sorry. I-"I was cut off by his smile. Gods, his smile. My heart melted. He smiled, a real smile, and nodded, not caring if I was in his room earlier. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded. "Can I sit with you in dinner?" I asked unsure. He nodded. "Thanks, bye Percy." I said walking away. I actually really wanted to ask who Vivian was. I sighed as I plopped on the bed.

**Dinner/ Percy Pov**

I don't know why I allowed Annabeth to sit with me. But I'm glad I said yes. She was nice to talk to. Well, she talked, I wrote on my note book. There wasn't much to talk about though. Then I thought about a girl I haven't thought about in a long time. Vivian. Not because I don't like her. It was just because it hurt me. See, she was like a little sister to me. She had black shoulder length hair. Her dark brown innocent eyes, captured my heart. Her favourite color was grey, not a very common liking color. Once I asked her why, she said because the color was like her. Beautiful, but not always appreciated. I would always smile, and tickle her telling her that I will always care. A small tear rolled down my cheek going unnoticed by Annabeth who was quietly eating her dinner. Suddenly I heard screaming. Everyone went silent, screaming meant a new kid was just sent here.

**Vivian Pov (weren't expecting that, were you?)**

My parents and I were going to the beach. I am 7 years old right now. I knew this wasn't my real parents. I still remember when I was in the orphanage. The Orphanage for Abnormal Teens, to be exact. I still remember my first day. I was 4 then, I was an outcast. Until Percy took me under his wing. He was the nicest person to me. Like a big brother. He would laugh at my stupid jokes, comfort me when I was sad and let me sleep with him when I had a bad dream. The day my new parents came to adopt me. Percy was happy for me, but I could tell that he was heartbroken.

My dad was telling me a joke when a truck slammed into us. Dad and mom died on impact. I was left alone crying to myself. Not again, I was happy, what happened? I asked myself. The police came 20 minutes later and dragged me the orphanage. I started screaming as they brought me into the building. Tears rolling down my cheeks, as they dragged me to the cafeteria. I didn't care which orphanage this was. I wanted to go home. As I was pushed into the cafeteria, everyone's eyes were on me. I hated attention...and sympathy. But what confused me was a teenage boy, this teenage boy had two tears running down his face. Why was he crying?

**Percy Pov**

The new kid came in. A girl, a girl with black shoulder length hair, with dark brown puffy red eyes. It was Vivian. Two tears came rolling down my face. All these years, I have been missing her, wondering if she was ok or...alive. Here she was, standing in front of me now. "Welcome to the orphanage, Vivian." The officer said pushing her in front with force. Everyone gasped. She stumbled, losing her balance falling towards the floor. Without thinking I ran to catch her. After I steadied her, I glared at the officer, who was trying not to flinch under my gaze, but was failing, "Thank you, you may go." I said coldly. The officer left hurriedly. I turned to Vivian, she was staring at me confused. "Hey. Remember me, Viv? Its Percy." I whisper. She started crying harder, "Percy!" she wailed, "I missed you so much! They died! In a car crash! I was happy, why did it have to end?!" she asked tears cascading down her face. "Shh, I don't honey. I don't know. Come on, let's go to my room."I said heartbroken. She allowed me to lifted her up and carry her upstairs. She snuggled into my t-shirt. Closing her eyes.

**Bianca Pov**

Vivian?! No way! She's back! The officer pushed her to the front. Percy ran to steady her. Percy must be happy, but sad that she's here and didn't get to live a good life. "Thank you, you may go." He said coldly. The officer left in a hurry. "Hey, remember me, Viv? Its Percy." he whispered. She started crying harder. "Percy!" she wailed, "I missed you so much! They died! In a car crash! I was happy, why did it have to end?!" she asked tears running down her face. "Shh, I don't honey. I don't know. Come on, let's go to my room." Percy said as he picked her up carrying her to his room.

**Not to long, srry. Hope you like it! Pls review! chapters coming soon!**


	4. 4: The Passageway

**Next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, but both. MUHAHAHA! JK :)**

Annabeth Pov  
I stared at the wall. I'm not crazy it's just that why would there be a blue triangle on the middle of my left wall? It kinda of looked like a button, my index finger reach out and pressed the blue triangle and waited. The triangle glowed sky blue and the wall slid open. I stood before a dark passageway; I wonder what's on the other end? I asked myself. Curiosity took over me; I took the flash light on my night stand and walked in the passageway. The wall slammed closed behind me, making me jump. Oh we'll, might as well explore. The passageway had dark blue walls, with Greek paintings for some odd reason. There were signatures all over the walls, Jake Mason, 1980, Adriana Smith, 1899, Sophia Chen, 2000, Sylvia Walker, 2004 and so on. I kept on reading the names, fascinated that so many people found these passageways. My eyes stopped at one name that stood out. It had messy handwriting, like a third or fourth year old writing. The name said, Percy, 2005. The last name had been scribbled out. I started at the name for a few minutes, then shined my flashlight around the hall way. I kept on walking until I saw the hall way split into two different ways. I was about to turn around going back to my room, until I saw two signs one said, forest and the other said, Rooms. I never had been to the forest here. My feet turned left where the entrance of the forest was. I found the button; I found on my wall and pressed it. The wall slid open, outside was a little chilly, but I didn't mind. The night was beautiful, the stars shinning down on you, watching over you. The owls were hooting softly, comforting you. I stepped outside, my bare feet freezing. Darn, I forgot to wear shoes! I looked around the forest. I saw a worn down path leading into the forest. I didn't know what I should do, but something told me to follow the path. That something was normally right, so I followed the path. Deeper in the forest I went, until the path just stopped. That's weird, why would the path just stop?

I looked up at the trees, someone, a figure caught my eye. This figure was leaning on the railing of a tree house? Yeah that's right, a tree house. This someone was staring at the night sky. I climbed a tree to get a closer look, without the figure knowing. The figure was a boy, in his teens. He had black hair and a dark blue hoodie. That's all I could see from behind him. Wait, didn't Percy wear that hoodie? I remember seeing that name, Percy, on the wall. Was it him? He sniffled, wiping his tears away. My heart started to break; I couldn't just watch him cry not doing anything, knowing that I could. I made up my mind, even if he was going to hate me, I'm still going to comfort him.

I climbed up the tree house quietly, until I reached the railing of the porch. He still didn't notice me just yet. I noticed his hood was down, "The sky's beautiful isn't it?" I asked probably scaring the hell out of him. He jump, surprised. He slowly turned towards me. When he saw who it was, he just stared at me with wide eyes. This was the first time I got a good look at him, he had _sea_ green eyes, I could just get lost in them. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. Still staring at me he opened his mouth then closed it and shrugged. "No." I said sternly, "Talk to me. What's wrong Percy?" he sighed and opened his mouth and said really quietly, "I don't know." I started at him curiously, "I want to help you." I said suddenly. He looked surprised

, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I want to help you move on. Like everyone eels, I can't stand watching you not be happy, while everyone else is."I said hoping he will understand what I meant. "What happened, Percy? Why do you close off everyone else?"

He sighed, "My mom got murdered. When she died I realized I could have done something to prevent it, but didn't." He said softly, a tear rolled down his face. I raised my hand to wipe it away, but he flinched like I was about to hit him or something. I surprised him by wiping away his tears. "Percy it's not your fault." I said softly. He looked annoyed, "Yes it is! Look what happen after my mom got killed!" he yelled as he pointed to the scar, the scar ran from his eyebrow to the middle of his temple. I reached out to touch the scar, but he slapped my hand away. I must have looked hurt, because his gaze soften, "I'm sorry, I'm not use to people talking about my past."

"Can I ask you a question?"

He smirked, "You just did, Anna."

"Anna?"I asked, he nodded, "I figured you didn't like Annie, by the hearing device-" His eyes widen as he thought of what he almost said. "There was hearing devices in my room?!" I shouted at him. He looked guilty, "Not just your room, everyone's including Chiron's room and the cafeteria." He whispered looking down, not meeting my eyes. I sighed, "Fine, but if I say something embarrassing or a secret or anything anyone else shouldn't know you can't tell, ok? Or else." I said. He nodded, putting his hands in a surrender sign. "Why is Vivian the only one you opened up to?" I asked surprising him.

"I don't know, I just felt drawn to her, she reminded me of...myself I guess. She was an outcast that time. I took her in. She was like an angle, she was sweet, tough, hot headed, but gentle. She was like a little sister to me." he said smiling replaying the memory. "Then she got adopted, I was happy for her, but I was torn. I lost someone important to me. That's why I never opened up to anyone, because I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of people leaving me, like Vivian, my mom and dad. But for some reason ... I don't know, forget it its silly."

"No, no tell me." I ordered

"It's just that, I feel drawn to you." He said tilting his head. "Meet me here tomorrow same time." He whispered and left. I stood there still in daze. He was drawn to me.

**Hope you liked it! Pls review!**


	5. Thank you Annabeth

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! **

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

Annabeth Pov

Beep beep beep.

Ugh. Beep beep " Shut up!" I yelled smashing my fist on the snooze button. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. I smiled, looking at the clock. 7:50! I have to get ready fast! Breakfast starts in ten minutes!

I ran down stairs, expecting loud chatting. Well, they were loud, but they weren't chatting. More like arguing and shouting. I slipped into my seat quietly. " What's going on?" I asked Luke. Luke looked annoyed at something, I wasn't sure if it was me he was annoyed at. Luke shook his head angrily, his blond hair slashing around, " Chiron said that the Mayor wanted us to go to school!"

"What school?" I asked curiously

" Goode high school." He said in disgust. What's so bad about school? I wondered to myself. I didn't mind school. But clearly everyone else did. They hated it. I found myself looking for Percy. I saw him, with his hood up of course, he looked angry. His fists closing and opening every few seconds. I knew by the looks of this he was going to blow in a few minutes if this keeps going on.

" Why do we have to go to school?" One person shouted.

" Ya! Are you saying we're stupid?" Another person shouted.

"QUIET!" A voice shouted. Everyone immediately shut up. I looked up, I wasn't surprised, it was Percy. He was standing up facing everyone, "If Chiron and the Mayor says we have to go to school, we have to! Do you want to go homeless?" Percy asked daring anyone to say anything. "Tomorrow, we wake up at 7:20, no complaints, get ready and go to school." Everyone nodded reluctantly and continued eating.

Midnight/ Percy Pov

What was I thinking! Asking her to meet me at my tree house at night! I sighed, pressing the blue triangle going in the passageway.

I stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air. It was cold, I was glad I had my hoodie with me. I followed my path to my tree house. Pulling myself into the tree house. I walked around the tree house, Annabeth hadn't came yet, I had a little time to myself. Why did I tell her so much? I asked myself, who knows? She might get adopted the next day! I swung my arms in frustration, knocking over something. I sighed and kneeled down picking up the thing I knocked over. I stood up after picking it up. It was a picture frame. I turned it over, looking at the picture. A tear rolled down my cheek. It was a picture of my family, my mom, dad and me. We were at the beach my parent always brought me to. Montauk. The beach wasn't crowded at all, in fact it was always empty when we were there. We had bought a cabin there. It was dirty and full of spiders, but I didn't mind, as long as I was with my parents I was happy.

"They look so happy." A voice said. I turned around, Annabeth was standing there looking sadly at the picture. I wiped away my tear with my sleeve. I nodded, " I was three. We were at the beach, Montauk, we have a cabin there."

She nodded understandingly, "My parent never took me to the beach, they took me to museums."

" That's boring."

"Hey! I liked it!" She said. I laughed, "How can you like that? 'This was a piece from the 1678's we still keep it because, well, I don't know'" I mimicked the tour guide.

"Hey! That's not funny!" She yelled. I laughed my head off, "Sure, sure it isn't. I'm sure you're laughing in the inside!" I yelled running off around the tree house, knowing she would start chasing me. So might as well get a head start.

"Hey! Get back here! And I'm sure I wasn't laughing in the inside!" She said trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Oh really? How come you're laughing now?" I asked still running. She charged at me, catching me. "Ok, ok I surrender!" I said laughing. I flopped down on the porch of the tree house. She followed my lead and lay down next to me. "Did you build this, Percy?" Annabeth asked suddenly. I nodded, "All by myself, when I was seven." I answered.

"Oh."

"Look, you can see the constellations! What's your favourite constellation?"

"I don't really have one. I never really got the chance to look at the stars. Where I use to live, you couldn't see the stars very well."

"My favourite constellation is Hercules."

"Cool."

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I could tell she was starting to fall a sleep so I ask the question quickly.

"How did you find the passageway?"

"I was unpacking the rest of my things, when I noticed there was a triangle in the middle of the wall, it looked like a button. I was curious so I pressed it and found the passageway. I also found all these signatures on the wall. One of them was Percy, 2004, was that you?" I nodded. We stared at the stars in silence for a while, then I noticed that Annabeth had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridle style, careful not to wake her up. I took her through the passageway, to her room. I placed her on the bed carefully, pulling the blanket over her. She snuggled in her bed. "Thanks Annabeth, I had fun tonight, which hadn't happen in a few year." I whispered to her. I thought I saw Annabeth smile faintly, but I must have imagined it. I kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

I lay down I my bed thinking, maybe I could get a wink of sleep without nightmares tonight. And for once I didn't get nightmares.

Thank you Annabeth.


	6. School

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter. Next chapter is coming tomorrow... I hope.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Reyna Pov

Where is Annabeth? She was suppose to be up ten minutes ago! We have to go to school in a few minutes. Suddenly Annabeth came rushing in, "What took you so long?" I ask impatiently. Annabeth blushed, " I slept late last night."

"Well come on, get in the van, we don't have all day." I said shouldering my bag. We climbed in the van and we were off to school.

Annabeth Pov

I sat in the van thinking about yesterday night. Before I fell FULLY asleep, I remember Percy carrying me to my room and thanking me for the fun night. Then he kissed me good night on the cheek, I smiled to myself, touching my cheek.

He van screeched to a stop and teenagers piled out of the van quickly.

My friends and I walked to the main office to get our schedules. I had the same classes with Thalia, Nico in Math. In Gym, I was with Malcolm, Reyna, Piper, Leo and Jason. In English I was with Luke, Clarisse,Selena and Beckendorf. In Music I was alone. In Art I was with Bianca, Katie and the Stoll's and Chris.

My first class was math. I walked to my class with Thalia and Nico. I took a seat next to left side of the class room. Nico and Thalia sat on my right. The people started to pile in, taking their seats. The teacher, Mrs. McGrath, was standing in front of the class waiting for the class to quiet down. Mrs. McGrath had shoulder length dirty blond hair that was tied into a bun. She was thin and tall. She seemed like a nice teacher. When she finally got silents, she opened her mouth when Percy walked into the class calmly. He nodded at the teacher and took a seat next to me. "Excuse me, Mr...?" Mrs. McGrath asked looking quite annoyed. "Percy." Percy said shortly.

"Well, Mr. Percy, you're late and please take your hood off, this is a no hat OR hood zone."

"I rather not, thank you very much." Percy said fiddling with his ball point pen.

"You will take off your hood or you will have detention." She said knowing she will win. Percy sighed and pulled off he's hood. The girls in this class inhaled sharply. I hear some people say things like, 'He's so hot!', 'He is mine girls.', and 'I will have him rapped around my fingers in no time.'. I looked towards the girl who said the last sentence, she was a slut. Her face was caked with make up, her top was see through and she was wearing really short shorts. She dyed her hair blond obviously. I did not like her.

Mrs. McGarth stood in front of the class taking attendance. When she got to Percy's name I'm sure almost everyone was listening. "Percy... Huh, Percy?" She read. Percy didn't have a last name? That was odd. Percy raised his hand.

My next classes flew by until it was music. I loved music class, my teacher was funny and nice, her name was Mrs. Clark. She had short white hair and glasses with brown understanding eyes. I came to the class early, she and I chatted for a while until people came in the class room. I took my seat and watched jocks, sluts, geeks, nerds and normal looking people pile in until I saw Percy. I didn't know he took music, but then again I don't know a lot of things about him, heck I don't even know his age! When Percy saw me he came to sit next to me. All the girls glared at me, I smirked, Percy isn't that stupid to sit with them, is he? Percy slid into the seat and reached into his pocket and pulled out crumpled pieces of paper and placed it on my desk. I raised my eyebrow, he just nodded towards the paper pile asking to read them. I picked one up still u sure if I should read it. I opened the note it said, "Hey Percy, wanna got to the movies with me?" I sniffled a laugh. All these were love notes. I read the rest and counted them. 37 love notes, Percy laughed quietly at my expression. Percy and I passes notes all thought music class. It turns out most his classes were with Nico and me.

The bell rung, my classmates ran out of the classroom. I waited for Percy to pack up his stuff. We went off to find the rest of the gang for lunch. We all walked to the cafeteria together. I stood in line to buy my lunch, when I got it I saw Percy sitting alone. I placed my food on the table and went to where Percy was sitting. He lifted his head when he heard me coming to his table. "Come sit with us." I invited. He shook his head, "I'm sure they will find it awkward with me there." He said poking at his food. "Come on!" I pleaded. He just shook his head. Ok time for plan B. I grabbed his food. "Hey! That's mine!" Percy said surprised.

"You want it?" I asked, "If so, then come sit with us." I said walking to my table setting down his food next to me.

Percy Pov

I sighed, now my food was gone. Great. My stomached growled, ok fine. I stood up and walked to Annabeth's table to get my food. The moment I came to their table, the whole table quieted quickly. I hated it when they did that, I feel like I am the king or something, "My food, Annabeth." I said. Annabeth smirked, "Only if you sit with us."

"Just give me my food." I sighed.

"No."

"Annabeth." I warned

"No."

"Come on." I complained

"Just sit with us, we don't bite, maybe Clarisse, but not the rest of us."

"Ugh, fine." I said knowing I will regret this later.

"See was that so hard?" She asked annoyingly. The whole time we argued the rest of the gang stared at us weirdly. Suddenly Selena said, "Percabeth!"

"What?" We asked her. We as in everyone. Selena blushed, "A mixture of Percy and Annabeth. A perfect couple name!" Annabeth and I started blushing, "P, Percy and I aren't a...a couple." Annabeth said stuttering, her cheeks still pink. She so cute when she blushes, Whoa! Where did that come from, she is just a friend... Right?

"Ya." I said

"Yet." Selena said smiling.

I groaned, I have known Selena for four years and I know when she makes up her mind about a couple she will make sure it will happen, that's why she was always right about couples. Chris laughed at us, along with the Stoll's.

"Guess what?" Annabeth said changing the subject quickly.

"What?" Thalia, "Did Percy kiss you on the cheek?" We started turning red. Only if they knew.

"Um, no, but Percy got 37 love notes today!" Annabeth said shoving me a little bit. Yay! Lets make Percy embarrassed! I thought sarcastically. I took out the notes out of my pockets. Everyone grabbed one note and started reading them out loud. We laughed at them. Everyone started warming up to me slowly.

After lunch Annabeth and I was walking to gym when a jock came up to Annabeth. "Hey sexy, the names Nigel. Want to go out?"

"How about no." Annabeth said in disgust

"Your cute." Nigel said ignoring what she just said and took a step closer to her. Annabeth looked uncomfortable and took a step back. He took a step forward, this continued until Annabeth was against the lockers, Nigel was about to lean in and kiss her. I lost it. I pull Nigel away from Annabeth and punched him in the face. Annabeth looked really reviled. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, here let me take that punch back." I said and punch him again. "Leave her alone, Nigel, or you will answer to my fist." I threaten. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her to the gym entrance. "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that." She replied. I nodded. We noticed I was still holding her hand, so I let go blushing. "Well, I'm going to get changed." I said awkwardly. She nodded and went in the changing room for girls. I went into the boys change room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry i didn't update sooner! Don't kill me, but i was really busy the past weeks. So sorry. Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

Annabeth Pov

School past by really fast with Percy around me. I noticed the girls glaring at me and the boys glaring at Percy. They think we are dating or something. We just like each other as friends...right? I walked with Reyna, Nico and Thalia to our floor. "I can't believe you got detention on your first day of school, Nico!" exclaimed Thalia.

"I'm sorry. The teacher was asking for it!" Nico defended himself.

"What did you do?"

"I just simply out smarted the teacher. She got mad and gave me a detention."

"Sure."

"It's true!"

"Whatever." Thalia ended the conversation by walking into her room. Nico slumped down on his door. I remember the Stoll's telling me that he had a major crush on her and was trying to find the right time to ask her out. "It's ok, Nico. You will get her someday." I said smiling to myself as I stuck my room key into the lock. Nico looked shocked, "How did you...?" he said looking suspicions. "I have my sources." I said opening the door.

"Stoll's! I'm going to kill them."

"Bye! I have so much homework to do." I said as I walked into my room.

"Ok bye!" Reyna said closing her door behind her. Nico did the same. I closed the door, dumping my backpack on the foot of the bed. I sat in my four wheel chair, spinning myself around until I got dizzy. I laughed quietly to myself as I pulled out my homework and placing it on my desk. Need some music, I thought. I pulled out my phone and hit shuffle on my playlist. Jessie J, Who You Are. I really liked this song; to me it meant that everyone will have a bad day, but remember you are not alone and tomorrow will be a better day. Don't pretend to be someone else. I sang along to the song while doing my homework.

(In Bold is Annabeth singing)

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf  
"no, no, no, no..."**

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
(who you are)x11

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less is working yeah yeah yeah  
'Cause everything inside me screams, "no, no, no, no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, No's, egos, fake shows  
Like woah!  
Just go, and leave me alone!  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
With a smile,  
That's my own ! That's my own. "no, no, no, no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!  
Yeah yeah yeah

When I finished I heard someone clapping, I whirled around. Percy was sitting on my bed looked at me, smiling. "Percy! What are you doing here? Actually how did you get here?" I asked surprised. Percy shrugged, "I tried calling your phone, but you didn't pick up. So I came here." He said, "By the way, you have a beautiful voice, you should sing more often." I blushed, was he here when I started singing? "Thank you." I said embarrassed. "You still didn't answer me, how did you get here, I mean you don't have a key and I didn't hear you open the door, so...?"

"I took the passageways." He said simply.

"Oh, how did you find my room?" I asked curious.

"I think when I was around five; this was my old room. I see they didn't repaint the room. The desk is the same, the bed." He said looking around the room, his gaze stopped on the window. "I always loved the view; out of all the rooms I loved this view best. In the winter and the fall the view is the best. You can watch the leafs turn from green to brown then fall off, it's beautiful." He said, his eyes looked far away, remembering every single detail. "Wow." I whispered in awe. "So why are you here?" I said snapping out of daze. "Well, um...uh...since you...I guess...I need help with my homework."He said the last part in a hurry. I laughed, "Sure grab a chair." He smiled.

**Half an Hour Later**

Annabeth Pov

Percy finished his homework in half an hour. When he was doing his, I was doing mine. So we finished at the same time. We were talking about Greek culture and somehow we started talking about school, "So I heard Nico got detention." Percy said sitting on the bed crossing his legs. "Haha how did you- actually don't answer that. Ya, apparently he out smarted the teacher and she gave him detention. What kind of teacher would do that? If I was a teacher I would be proud that my student out smarted me." I said sitting down next to him. He laughed, suddenly something beeped. I looked at him startled. "It's to tell me if Vivian is up or not." He explained. "Oh." I said disappointed knowing he had to leave now. He must have saw that I was sad that he was leaving. He smiled, "You can come too, if you want." He said. "If it isn't much trouble, I mean if you don't want me to come..." I was about continue, but Percy rolled his eyes, smiling under his hood. "I would love to." I said blushing. We got up from the bed, he pressed the triangular button and the wall slid open. Suddenly I stopped. Percy turned around, "Are you ok?" I nodded, "Is this your name?" I asked pointing to the signature wall. He bent down, "Ya that's me. I forgot I wrote that. It was so long ago." He said sadly, even in the semi darkness I could see a lone tear rolling down his cheek. I bent down next to him, "Don't cry." I said softly.

"I'm not crying." He said trying to convince me. "Hey, don't lie to me. What happened?" I asked.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet, how about tonight? At the tree house." He said quietly. I nodded understandingly. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be there ready to listen." I said putting my hand on his arm. He smiled at me gratefully, "Come on, Vivian should be well awake by now." He said wiping away his tear.

**Pls review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

Percy Pov

The wall slid open, Annabeth and I stepped into my room. Vivian was jumping on my bed, "Percy! Percy! Where were you?" Vivian said plopping down on my bed. "I went to Annabeth's room for help through the tunnels, Vivian. Do you have any homework from school?" I asked her sitting next to her. "Nope." She said grinning. Annabeth sat on my chair looking at us smiling. "Vivian this is Annabeth." I introduced taking off my hood. Annabeth shyly waved. "That's Annabeth? The one you keep talking about? Wow! She's so pretty!" Vivian said. Annabeth blushed slightly, "You talk about me?"

My face turned red, "Ya. Sometimes." I said really quietly.

"Sometime?! You talk about her all the time! Wait. She knows about the tunnels?" Vivian asked eyeing me.

"She's a smart girl, Vivi. She figured it out herself."I said my face still red, "Guess where she stays." I said quickly changing the subject.

"Where? Is it where you used to stay, the room across from us?" She asked staring at me. I ruffled her hair, "Correct!"

"That's so cool, Annabeth! " Vivian exclaimed. Annabeth smiled, "So how old are you, Vivian?" She asked. Vivian held up seven fingers. "Wow! You are a big girl. I remember when I was seven..." Annabeth started to say. I zoned out, I had to clean my room. I put away my homework in my bag. I picked up my clothes off the floor and put them in my closet, then I organized my shelf full of meddles and trophies. When I was finished I heard Annabeth and Vivian talking about Greek culture, Annabeth moved from my chair to the bed sitting next to Vivian. I smiled and sat down in the chair, putting on headphones, time to hear what everyone is doing. I pressed a few buttons on my hearing box. "Travis! GIVE IT BACK! Come back here! Connor! Travis! Give me back my plants!" I heard Katie say. I chuckled, Travis has got it back for Katie. The poor boy doesn't know how to tell her. "What's so funny?" Annabeth asked. I jumped, I forgot she was here. "Nothing much." I said still smiling. She rolled her eyes, she looked so cute when she does that. What was that? I don't like her! Right? Am I falling for her? Am I-

Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Still there seaweed brain?"

"Seaweed brain?" I asked. She blushed, "Since you love water so much and not always the brightest..." She said

"Hey! I take offence! But I kinda like it, wise girl." I said thoughtfully.

"Wise girl? Is that the best you can do? It doesn't even make me feel insulted." She said.

"It's not an insult more like a complement." I said frowning, "I guess the name doesn't fit you so well anymore." I said in a fake disappointed tone.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Vivian suddenly said. We jumped, "Vivian, we're just good friends." Annabeth said. I nodded half heartedly. "Whatever you say...but one day you guys will kiss." She said shrugging. I laughed and looked at the time. "Guys I think we should go eat now." I said lifting up my hood. Vivian and Annabeth nodded. I opened the door and Vivian ran out, "Beat you there!" She yelled over her shoulder. I was about to run after her, but Annabeth held me back then said, " Sit with me at dinner ok? With the rest of the gang. You can bring Vivian too. Please?"

I hesitantly nodded, she smiled. Without thinking I grabbed her hand and took off down the stairs.

Sorry it's a little short, Please review!


	9. The kiss

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update these few weeks, I am really busy these days!**

**i don't own PJO or HoO**

Annabeth Pov

I silently climbed up the tree house, where I knew Percy was waiting. The night getting colder as winter came. When I reached the last branch of the rope ladder, I was surprised to see that Percy was pacing up and down the balcony of the tree house. I raised my eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

Percy looked up surprised, "Annabeth! I thought you would be a little late." He said nervously. Me? Late? I tilted me head to the left, "You still haven't answered my question. What's wrong?" I asked. Percy wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, he sighed, "I never told anyone about my life. Not even Vivian, she is still too young too understand. Plus I don't want her life in danger. I don't want her pity, I want her to live a better life than me, I -"

I grabbed Percy by the arm, "Calm down, Percy! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or not comfortable telling me. I'm not going to push you." I said staring into his gorgeous sea green eyes,"Just sit down." I said softly. He slowly sat down on the balcony, with his legs dangling over the side. I sat down crossing my legs, facing him. He took a deep breath, facing the moon and began telling me his story.

"About 18 years ago, on August 18th, a baby boy was born from a kind mother, Sally Jackson, and a loving father, Poseidon Jackson. They were a happy family, everyone who met them instantly became good friends with the Jackson's.

"But everything ended after the father was killed in car crash, the happiness vanished along with the hope and faith. Sally had to take care of her one year old son, it was hard work, he had ADHD and dyslexia. He got kicked out of every daycare he went to. To make things worse Sally was running out of money. So she married a man named Gabe. He was nice the first 30 seconds they got married, then Sally found out that he was a gambler, an alcoholic and a abusive man. Sally tried to get rid of Gabe but Gabe was stronger and he had money. So she had no choice. She went to work at night afraid that Gabe might abuse her son when she was gone. But what she didn't know was that when she slept, her son got beaten up every day. Her son now two years old, didn't want his mother to worry about him so he kept silent when the whip slashed against his skin. Gabe threaten the kid, if he told anyone about this, his life was in danger.

"Her son would sometimes find bruises on his mothers skin and he knew that he wants meant to see that, but he knew that his mother got abused too. This went on for about another year, until one night Gabe was really drunk and beat the boy in the morning when his mother was there. Sally fought with Gabe until it was midnight and Gabe had enough. He grabbed a knife from the poker table and-" Percy chocked back a sob, I rubbed his back.

Percy swallowed, "And stabbed her. He stabbed her in front of her own son, who stood frozen in fear to help his mother. Blood splatter on the colourful wallpapers, ruining the cheerful look. Only when Gabe left, the boy managed to get some courage and run to his mom. His moms breathing was uneven and slowing down, when she saw her son she smiled." Percy said forcing down a sob. Tears were already flowing freely down my face.

"She just smiled and said with her last breath, 'I love you, don't forget it. I will be waiting for you. Good bye son.' That was all she said. After that her eyes closed, she stopped breathing. The boy couldn't hold back any longer and burst into tears, sobbing for he mom.

"Gabe padded back into the room, in his hands the knife still in his hands. He had the nerve to laugh as if nothing has been lost. The boy lunged at Gabe screaming in anger. He fought pretty well for someone who was three, he managed to knock Gabe out. But the price was a deep cut across his temple down to his cheek bone. He found some bandage and pack somethings from home. Then ran out the door, he didn't stop running until, he was about to collapse. The last thing he saw a a sign that said Orphange for Abnormal Teens." Percy turned to face me, tears rolling down his face, "That boy, Annbeth, that boy was Perseus Jackson or Percy for short. That was me. I have been here for all my life, met everyone who came and left. I know everyones secrets, wishes, favourites and so on.

" This," He pointed to the scar, from the temple running down to his cheek bone,"This is what he gave me. I will make him pay for what he did." He whispered leaning forward. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Every time I close my eyes, I see him stabbing a knife into my mother over and over again before my eyes. I am now 18 years old and still the memorize haunt me." He stared into my eyes, I felt like my soul was telling him all my secrets, all my memorize. He suddenly turned away, I felt disappointed for some reason. "Percy, your mother was a wonderful woman. If she could see you she would be so proud." I said wiping away my tears. Percy laughed humourlessly, "Me? Why would I make her proud, when I was small she told me to have faith and hope. To trust someone with your life-"

"Look at you now," I interrupted, "You have friends! Vivian who adores you and loves you! Your mother told you to trust someone, you put your trust in me, you put your faith and hope with me too. You're not too tall or not too short, not too skinny or not too fat. You have black messy hair and deep understanding sea green eyes that adds you to the hottest guy in school list. You are respectful, compassionate and great sense of humour!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder, his wide eyes stared at me, "What's not to make a mother proud? What's not to like?" I said, whispering that last sentence. Hopping he didn't hear it, no such luck.

"Thank you Annabeth, for being there, for listening...for being my first friend in years." Percy said, his eyes not leaving mine. He lifted his hand to my cheek, stroking my cheek, he leaned forward closing his eyes. I found myself leaning in and closing my eyes. His lips captured my own, our lips moved together perfectly. My arms wrapped around his neck, one of his arm was around my waist, the other was still cradling my cheek. I was in heaven. We finally broke apart for air. He stared at me in shock, "I, I...I'm so s-sorry, I, I d-didn't mean to...I should go." Percy stammered, running off. "Percy! PERCY!" I called, but he kept on running.

TIME SKIP

I climbed into my bed, pulling my blanket up to my chin. I unconsciously touched my lips, I remembered the kiss so well. It was my first kiss after all. I was rapidly drifting off to sleep, the last thing that echoed my mind was Percy saying, 'I will make him pay.'

**Do you like it? Please review!**


	10. Fire

**Hey! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**i don't own PJO or HoO**

Percy Pov

What was I thinking? Going off kissing her? What if she only kissed me back because she felt bad if she didn't kiss back? I don't even know why I did that, it just felt right...She is going to hate me so much now, I'll have to avoid her in school.

Third person

At school

"Hey Annabeth, what's eating at you?" Thalia asked as she slid into the seat next to Annabeth at lunch. Annabeth frowned, today she tried to confront Percy, but when ever she tries to talk to him he turns away. He was avoiding her. Annabeth sighed, "Promise not to tell anyone?" Annabeth said seriously, right now she need advice and a real friend that will listen to her problems. Thalia nodded, "I promise."

Annabeth dragged Thalia off to a corner of the cafeteria. "Don't freak out, ok?" Thalia nodded again. "Well yesterday, at midnight. Percy and I talk in the...library," Annabeth couldn't tell Thalia about the tree house, it was a special place for her and Percy alone," Like we do almost every night. Yesterday, Percy told me about his life-" Thalia's eyes widen,"I comforted him and told him his mother would be really proud of him, he doubted himself. I told him a lot of good things about him. And I don't know...something just clicked...and, and..."

"And?" Thalia asked eagerly

"He kissed me."

"Did you kiss back?" Thalia asked almost squealing

"Yes, but after we kissed he ran off and now he's been avoiding me ever since." Annabeth finished lamely. Thalia almost screamed in delight, "I can't believe it! Annabeth, you kissed him!" She said a little bit to loudly, "Thalia!" Annabeth scolded. But it was too late my whole table heard her. Everyone's head shot up to look at her. Annabeth blushed and sat down, she hated to be in center of attention.

"Who did you kiss, Annabeth?" Travis said smiling almost laughing. Annabeth looked down at her food, hopping no one would notice that her face was completely red.

"Leave her alone, Travis." Katie snapped," Annabeth, sweetie, who did you kiss?" She said in a softer tone. Thalia nudged me with her elbow with a encouraging look in her eyes. "Percy." Annabeth mumbled.

"What did she say?" Reyna asked in confusion.

"Percy." Annabeth said a little louder.

The whole table gasped, "Percy?" They repeated not believing what they heard. She nodded. "He kissed me and I kissed back." Annabeth said blushing. The girls smiled and the boys cheered for Percy. Selena squealed and lean closer to her boyfriend, "I told you all, I knew it!" She said to the table.

They all finished lunch in a happy mood. Annabeth momentarily forgort Percy was avoiding her. The bell rang, signaling linch was over, everyone hurried to their next class.

Percy Pov

My next class was Music, the only class I dreaded to go into. I normally loved Music, it was just this was the only class I had with Annabeth. Everyone started to fill up the stage room. I sat in the far corner, hopping that Annabeth would forget I was here.

No such luck.

She spotted me right away and made a bee line towards me. "Hey Percy." She said sitting next to me. My palms started get sweaty, I gulped, "Uh, h,hey" I stammered. "Percy-" Annabeth started to say, but only got cut off by the bell. I never thought I would say this, but thank gods we were starting class. Mrs. Clark walked onto the stage, "Hey class!" She said cheerfully. She was my favorite teacher in the school. "We will start with a little singing, I am going to randomly pick a person to sing a song of their choice." Mrs. Clark looked up at me. I gulped nervously, "Percy? Why don't you come up and sing?"

It wasn't a question or a suggestion, it was a sentence that left no room to argue. I reluctantly stood up and walked to the stage. She passed me a microphone and gave me a gentle push towards the stair leading up the middle of the stage," What song will you sing?" She ask. I thought a bit, then said," Feel again by One Republic" she nodded, pressing a few buttons. Then the background music of the song filled the room.

I opened my mouth and my poured all my love for Annabeth into my voice. I closed my eyes and imaged all the fun times I had with her and sang.

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that's been on the run

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring

I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you

I feel again

Yeah with you

I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo (x4)

I'm feeling better since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face

And I've never went back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb

Praying like a fool that just shot a gun

Heart still beating but it's not working

It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing

I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing

Oh my heart is numb

But with you

I feel again

And with you

I can feel again

But with you

(I'm feeling better since you know me)

I feel again

(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)

Yeah with you

(I'm feeling better since you know me)

I can feel again

(I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hooo

Woo-hooo (x4)

(I'm feeling better since you know me)

(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

(I'm feeling better since you know me)

(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

(I'm feeling better since you know me)

(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

I'm feeling better since you know me

I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

A little wiser now but you show me

Yeah, I feel again

Feel again...

I ended the song, with my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes and the audience cheered. I bowed and walked off the stage and sat down next to Annabeth, less nervous.

Annabeth Pov

Percy's voice was amazing! I loved the song he chose, it really touched me. Percy sat down next to me, I gave him a small smile, which he returned. Mrs. Clark started her lesson. I looked at Percy who was staring straight ahead, "You were great." I said softly. He jumped, then smiled. After awhile he said,"Thanks."

"Who was the song for?" I asked not taking my eyes off him.

"What do you mean?" He asked staring into my eyes.

"The song was obviously for some one, I saw the way you closed your eyes and concentrated."

Percy didn't answer for awhile, "You. The song was for you." He whispered. My eyes widen, "To say thank you. And...And I love you...I love you Annabeth. Do you love me?" He ask. I was about to say yes, but then Mrs. Clark asked me to go the supply closet upstairs to get music books. I got up slowly, I could see the disappointment in Percy's eyes. I promised that when I get back, I would kiss him full on the lips.

Percy Pov

I was so close! So close to the answer! Ugh! Annabeth got up and walked to the door, closing it softly behind her.

Unknown Pov

That brat! I found him! I will make him pay for what he did. I got out my lighter and set school on fire. Hopefully the stupid brat will die. Good bye Percy Jackson.

Percy Pov

Annabeth still wasn't back, I felt like I have been waiting for half an hour when I really think its been only three minutes. Suddenly I smelled something awful, apparently I wasn't the only one. But the smell was familiar, the smell I knew all to well.

Smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry but this is a really shoto chapter!**

**i don't own anything.**

Percy Pov

Mrs. Clark ran to pull the fire alarm. Everyone was panicking, it was like everyone forgot what to do. "EVERYONE! LINE UP SINGLE FILE!" Mrs. Clark yelled. Everyone did as they were told. In a matter of minutes everyone in the school was outside coughing from the smoke. The fire fighters were doing their best to drown the fire.

I looked around, everyone except Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled running towards the burning flames. Suddenly my arm were held back. I looked behind me. Nico and Luke were holding me back. " Let me go!" I yelled at them. They only shook their heads. I struggled, I knew they were already having a hard time keeping me still. I stopped struggling and Luke and Nico let go of my arms, I smirked at them. My plan worked. When they saw my smirk their eyes widen. I took off running into the red hot fire, ignoring their yells of protest.

Annabeth Pov

I opened the supply door and turned on the light. The door swung closed tight. Uh oh. I started to tug on the door, why won't it open? "Ew! What is that- smoke." I said to myself. I started to pull at the door harder, I was starting to see the flames eat up the wood and paper rapidly. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I yelled hopping someone would hear me. No such luck. The flames were getting closer to me, I felt the heat it was giving off. The smoke was unbearable, I started coughing madly. I was starting to feel light headed. This is it, I thought, I'm going to die. I faintly heard my name being called, but I was too weak to answer. My vision was getting red and fuzzy. The last thing I saw was a familiar pair sea green eyes.

Third Person Pov

Percy sprinted up the stairs to the supply room. "ANNABETH!" I yelled. No answer, except coughing. I was about to run forward to the sound, when a plank of wood fell at my feet. Part of my shoes were burning. Not fun. I stepped over the plank and ripped open the supply door. It was easy because part of the door was already toast. Annabeth looked terrible, here clothes were half burnt, so were her arms and legs. She looked pale and her breath was slowing down. I carried her bridal styles running to the nearest window, yelled for the firefighters. Luckily someone spotted me and yelled to the firefighter. They turned to me with a trampoline. I started coughing, the smoke was getting into my lungs, I started to get weak. Almost there! I mentally yelled to myself. With the last of my energy I threw Annabeth down to the trampoline. I was about to jump when the floor beneath me collapsed and I fell through screaming. I hit the bottom with a thud. I looked up just in time to see piles of flaming wood fall on me.

The last thought I had before passing into darkness was that Annabeth was safe and that was all the mattered.

**review! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like it! I was looking at some people who reviewed my story's profile and I was so touched how most of you added my story to your favorite stories! I really like your your stories SarahWolfe16! Don't forget to review! **

**i don't own anything**

Annabeth Pov

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My eyes fluttered opened, where was I? Was I dead? I looked around, I was in a hospital. My friends were around me chatting quietly. "What happened?" I croaked. Everyone stopped chatting and turned to face me, Thalia sat on the end of the bed," What do you remember?" Everyone was gathered around my bed or sitting down on the empty chairs. I blinked a few times, "There was a fire...and I was trapped in the supply closet and...Percy! Is he ok? What happened?" I asked frantically. Thalia pursed her lips sadly, Nico put his hand on her shoulder, "There was a fire, everyone was outside except you. Percy ran inside the school, got you out. By the time he got to a window he looked as if he was going to pass out, with the last of his energy he threw you out the window, then the floor collapsed and he fell with it." Nico said. Panic started to rise in my chest. "He's dead?" I whispered.

"What? No, no, no, but he is in operation, when he fell he punctured a lung. I think he has a few broken ribs and a broken arm." Jason said. Oh so he was alive, but hurt.

0~~~0~~~

I walked out my room in the hospital, the nurse said that I was well enough to leave now. Piper guided me to Percy's room, the operation was successfully done, but Percy's heart rate went up, then too low so they had to shock him back to life.

"We're here." Piper said quietly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in or not, but I was too worried for Percy not to check up on him. I opened the door and walked in. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Chris and Clarisse was already in the room. I looked at Percy, he looked awful, he had pale skin, bandages around his bare chest and arm. His hair was stuck to his forehead with beads of sweat occasionally running down the side of his head. "He's in coma." Chris said sadly. I nodded, unable to keep the tears from running down my face. I walked to the side of his bed and took his hand. Wake up Percy, wake up. I thought sadly. I looked at his heart rate, his heart was steadily beating. But I had a bad feeling that hits heart rate was going to get quite low.

We stayed in Percy's room for another hour or so, until a nurse came in and told us that we had to leave. We slowly made are way out. I felt so alone, so sad and lonely, I hugged myself crying silently. He didn't deserve that much pain, it was all my fault. I sat down sobbing, putting my head in my hands. Clarisse put her arms around me, trying to comfort me. I will admit I was really surprised, but I leaned towards her.

Thalia Pov

I silently paced the hall ways, was Percy ok? Even if he wasn't really my cousin, it really felt like it. I felt so bad that Percy had to got throughout so much pain. Why didn't I help him? "This is all my fault." I whispered.

"Don't you dare say that." A voice said really close to me. I looked up with tears in my eyes, to my shock I saw my crush, Nico Di Angelo, he stood there arms crossed, looking at me with those eyes I could melt just by looking into them. He had deep dark brown eyes almost black, they seemed bottomless pits. He had a little frown on his lips, his head tilted to the left ever so slightly.

He walked closer to me, "Don't you dare say that." He repeated softly. "It wasn't your fault."

Tears were running down my face now, "Yes it was, I could have helped, I could of helped. But instead I watched him almost give up his life to save Annabeth's, and he might die!" I shouted. I stared at him choking on my tears, I putting my face in my hands. I couldn't act weak in front of my crush! Nico slowly lifted up my chin, with his soft hands, to bring me face to face with him. Then he wiped my tears from my cheek, "He's not going to die. Have faith in him." He said softly, then he cupped my cheek, leaned in and softly kissed me on the lips. My lips responded automatically, kissing him back.

He broke off after a few seconds and walked away down the wall way to join the rest of my friends with his hands in his jean pockets. I ran after him and grabbed him should and turned him around to face me. He stared at me a little shocked. I surprised him even more by smashing my lips against his. His eyes widen, then his closed his eyes and put one hand behind my head and one on my waist. My hands went from his shoulders to his neck then to his hair. We finally broke part for air, Nico pecked me on my lips, "I love you Thalia."

I smiled, "I love you too, Nico." He broke out into a grin. Someone whistled from the background. We turned around shocked. The rest of my friends who stayed to see Percy, even though it was really late, had saw us kissing in the hall way, I blushed madly, I sneaked a glance at Nico his face was red. He laughed and put a arm around my waist and guided me to a seat next to Annabeth. Annabeth was smiling sadly. "Can you tell me what happen before the fire?" I asked. Chris, Jason and Clarisse nodded along with Nico. Annabeth sighed, "We were in Music class, when Mrs. Clark asked Percy to sing in front of the class..." We nodded, the chairs were formed into a circle, so everyone one could see and hear Annabeth. "He sang Feel Again by One Republic. His voice was simply amazing. The song really reached out to me. When he sat back down, I asked him who was the song for, because he looked very concentrated and meant every word of the song. He took awhile to answer, but he eventually said, the song was for me," Annabeth choked on a sob, " for me, to say thanks and...and...and I love you." Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Nico and I looked shocked. " Then he asked me if I loved him. I was about to say yes , but Mrs. Clark asked me to get music books from the supply closet and I never got a chance to answer because then the fire happened."

Annabeth finished the story sobbing openly. "Have faith, Annabeth, he will live." Chris said softly putting his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she sat up straight, we looked at her confused, "Oh Gods. I just thought, does Vivian know?"

Time skip

Annabeth Pov

Chiron forced us to go back to the orphanage at one in the morning. I told Vivian what happened...lets just say she didn't take the news well. I pulled on my Pjs and tucked myself into bed. There was no use going to the tree house now. Percy isn't there to talk or laugh with me. Just the moon staring sadly at me in sympathy. I turned over on my side to look at a picture of my parents. I sighed, "Mom? If you can hear me, please, please help Percy wake up and come back to me." I whispered. A tear drop fell from the corner of my eye.

I tried going to sleep but I kept on waking up in cold sweat, screaming for Percy. I couldn't take it anymore. I kicked away the blankets and stood up, putting on some sweat pants, shoes, a lose shirt. I looked around my room wondering if I needed anything. A blanket! I grabbed a light blanket and stuffed into a bag and pressed the blue triangle, entering the tunnels.

I was going to visit Percy.

My first stop was to Percy's room. I sneaked into his room, trying not to wake up Vivian who already has trouble sleeping without Percy to comfort her. I went into his closet and grabbed one of his warm jackets and slipped back into the tunnels.

I made it! I panted as I entered the hospital. The hospital was quite far, around 10 minutes to walk. I told the doctor at the front desk I was here for Percy and he let me in. I opened the door and stepped in the room. Percy's still looked pale and sick. I noticed his heart rate was lower

the last time I saw him. Percy's chest was burned pretty badly. I felt bad, knowing he went back into the fire to get me out. I owe him my life. I curled up next to Percy, pulling the light blanket over me. I kissed Percy's cheek before closing my eyes. Suddenly I felt Percy's arm that wasn't in a cast move. I froze as his arm curled around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. My eyes snapped opened, Percy's eyes were still closed, I thought I saw a little smile play on his lips. I felt a tiny bit happier, even when he's in coma, he still a loves me. A little tear came out of my eye. I quickly wiped away the tear, Percy is going to be ok. I promised myself. Snuggling into Percy's arms, I felt my heavy eye lids closing. Taking me away to the dream land.

**review! Review!**


	13. Alive again

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! **

**I don't own anything.**

Annabeth Pov

"Annabeth! Annabeth! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? " someone yelled interrupting my sleep. My eyes fluttered open. Percy's arm was still around me. I felt so safe in his arms, like he would do anything to protect me. Which he did. I sat up, blinking from the bright light. Thalia and Nico were in the hospital room. Thalia was looking furious, Nico was trying to clam her down and he was failing to do so. "What do you think you were doing? Running off the hospital not telling anyone where you were! And! And your here SLEEPING with Percy!" Thalia shouted at my face. Nico frown, "I tried to stop her from interrupting your sleep with Percy." He said winking at me. I sighed," Look Thals, I'm sorry ok? I tried falling asleep, but every time I closed my eyes I had nightmares of Percy dying, so I came here to sleep with Percy, knowing that being next to him will ease my nightmares." Thalia took a deep breath,"Fine, just next time leave a note or something ok?" She sat down next to me. Then she smirked, "Did you have fun? Sleeping with your boyfriend?" She asked teasingly. I blushed, she laughed at my expression. "Come on, let see what the hospital has to offer for breakfast, I'm starved." Thalia said with a hopeful expression. Nico and I laughed at her.

We sat at an empty table in the hospital cafeteria, they had surprisingly good food. Thalia and I ordered a plate of pancakes with bacon on the side and Nico ordered eggs and bacon. When we were finished I asked for the newspaper. I normally didn't read the newspaper, but I want to know if The fire was in the papers or not. The waitress gave the newspaper, well tossed. "Did you hear? A boy saved a girls life in the fire, I don't think the girl should have been saved, he should have let her die instead of risking his own life. I took a look at his picture, he's really hot!" The waitress said. She wore too much makeup and when leaned over people could look down her shirt, in other words a slut. My blood boiled, Thalia and Nico must have noticed because they shooed her away before I could do something stupid. I sighed, "Percy, wake up please." I thought miserably.

3 Days later

Third person

"One! Two! Three! Clear!... Again! One..." The doctor yelled. Percy's friends waited anxiously outside the door. They could hear the doctor yelled and they knew all too well that Percy was in trouble of dying. Annabeth leaned on her elbow, she haven't been able to sleep in days now. Everyone was worried for Annabeth, sooner or later she was going to pass out from exhaustion. Annabeth was just about to close her eyes for a little bit when the doctor rushed out. Everyone looked up worriedly, fearing for the worst, but the doctor just smiled, "He's ok. He was dead for a few seconds until we shocked him three times and he came back to life," everyone sighed in relief,"But his heart rate is low so his in extreme care. You can see him now, just try not to crowd around him." The doctor said opening the door to Percy's room. Everyone stood up and rushed to the door, the doctor held up his hand and everyone immediately stopped, "How about we take turns?" He asked sheepishly. They nodded, Annabeth, Thalia, Chris, Nico, Vivian and Clarisse decided to go last. Once everyone visited Percy, everyone went back to their room in the Orphanage. The girls were in tears and the boy hung their heads low.

Finally it was Annabeth's turn. She cautiously walked in the room. Percy's hair was wet from sweat. Annabeth sighed and sat down next to him, she couldn't take any longer, why wasn't he waking up? She put her face in her hands sobbing openly, Clarisse rubbed her back in circles comfortably. "Why won't he wake up?" Annabeth sobbed. Chris stood on the other side of Percy's bed, "Talk to him." He offered. Annabeth looked up at Chris, "What?"

Chris smiled slightly,"I said talk to him, even if he is in coma, it will make you feel better."

Thalia cleared her throat, "Kelp head, you better wake up. We all miss you, Annabeth and Vivian especially, it was really brave what you running into the fire to rescue Annabeth. She alive and well, but really sad." Thalia looked up trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to run down her face. "You idiot, you could of died, do us a favour and wake up." She said desperately.

"Hey, Percy, wake up. Remember that time when I was an outcast? Remember how you saw me crying at night, remember how you took me under your wing? You taught me about life, how some times it can hurt you and some times it can comfort you. Right now it's hurting me and you promised that when ever it hurt you would comfort me. Where are you now? It's hurting me, you promised." Vivian cried. "Wake up!" Vivian said shaking Percy's shoulder.

"Perce, thanks for the advice and help you gave me. You were right about Thalia. Just do me one last favour, not for me, for Annabeth, just... just wake up." Nico said putting his arm around his crying girlfriend.

"You idiot, look what you did. Look at you now, you have a broken arm and ribs, and a really bad burn on your chest. Your so pale, you died for a few seconds. I understand you want to go back to the arms of your parents, but think about us! You still a whole life in front of you! Wake up!" Clarisse said sadly.

"I never knew you that well, but I got to know you in that few weeks of school. " Chris said," In that few weeks I found out that you were a laid back fun guy, that everyone wants to be around. I hope we can be better friends when you wake up, Percy."

Annabeth took a deep breath,"Percy, why did you come back for me? You could have been well and unharmed. Why? Why? You don't deserved this! Stop this, it's scaring me! You could have died! I can't...I can't live without you, Percy! I can't!" Annabeth cried brushing his hair out of his eyes. " Come on, come back to me! Please! Come back to me because...because, I love you, Percy, I love you." Annabeth whispered the last part. She sniffed, wiping her tears on her long sleeve t-shirt. The doctor came in, "Sorry to interrupt but you have two minutes before he goes to extreme care." He closed the door after they nodded sadly.

"Please wake up." Annabeth said. She was about to stand up and walk towards the door when she turned back and ran to Percy's side and smashed her lips on his lips. "I love you." She whispered when she broke away. Percy heart rate went up to normal rate. Everyone noticed besides Annabeth. Their eyes widen, at the sight. Annabeth hung her head, trying to hide her tears.

Percy Pov

I blinked, was I dead? "Percy!" I heard a familiar voice. What? Everywhere I looked there was really bright white walls. To be honest I felt trapped. "Wake up, Percy, please!" I heard I recognized Thalia's voice, where was she? Wait, wake up? Was I in coma? Ya, probably. I sat down and leaned against the white wall, listening to my friends talk to me. I was dead for a few seconds? Wow, that's not good. I needed to get out of here, I banged on the wall. How do i get out of here? I punched the wall in frustration, suddenly three old hags appeared (AN : the Fates anyone?). "Hello Perseus." The middle one said. I nodded unsure. "You have two choices." The one on the left croaked. "One to die and go to your family. Or to wake up from coma." The last one said in a raspy voice. My family! My mom and dad! But then my friends, "I love you Percy." I heard Annabeth said. Annabeth! She loves me! I felt like crying for joy. "I choose to live! I choose to live!" I said anxiously. They nodded and smiled and touched my forehead.

"Sorry to interrupt but you have two minutes before he goes to extreme care." I heard which I was guessing was the doctor. "Please wake up." Annabeth said. I felt her get off of my bed and walk towards the door, suddenly she ran back to me and surprised me by kissing me. My mind went blank, I felt my heart beat faster. I was in heaven. She broke away, much to my disappointment. I forced my eyes opened to look up at Annabeth. She hung her head and got up to turn away, I grabbed her wrist. She turned around shocked. I smiled and pulled her towards me. I sat up ignoring the pain, wrapped my arm around her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She put her hands on my cheek and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. We broke apart for air. Our foreheads still touching. Annabeth had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. "I love you Percy." Annabeth whispered, I smiled and lifted my hand up to her cheek. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Suddenly I heard someone wolf whilst in the background. We broke apart, "Your alive!" Annabeth suddenly yelled laughing, wiping her tears. "I can't believe it! Your alive!"

I looked around the room, I had TONS of flowers and cards, from everyone in the orphanage and some from school. Chris, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico and Vivian in my room bedside Annabeth. Annabeth hugged me furiously. I chuckled, "Annabeth, I may be alive but I'm still hurt." I said wincing from the burns. She gasped, "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" She let go of me and lay me down carefully. I laughed. Everyone crowded around me. Vivian sat on my bed and hugged my gently. I smiled and ruffled her hair. I looked at Chris, "Good thing you choose to talk to me, or I would be still sleeping." I said, Chris smiled, "So you heard us?"

"'Course!" I grinned, I pointed to Nico and Thalia, "They are now together?" I asked

They nodded smiling, I grinned, "Bout time, don't you think?" They laughed.

Suddenly the doctor came in, his eyes widen when he saw me. I cheerfully waved. "Hi there! You must be the doctor!" I said scaring the hades out of him. He gaped, "But...but that's not...not possible!" He turned and fainted. My friends looked at him shocked, then burst out laughing, "Percy!"

"What?" I asked innocently

"You made the doctor faint!" My friends said laughing at my expression, I blushed.

So nice being alive again.

**review!**


	14. Back

Third person

After a few weeks Percy was sent back to the Orphanage. He still had a cast on his arm and had to put cream on his burns till they fully healed.

Percy Pov

"Vivian? You ready? We can't be late for breakfast!" I called from behind the bathroom door.

"Give me a 10 minutes!" She yelled back.

"10 MINUTES!" I yelled in shock, "10 _important_ minutes of our lives! Anything could happen!" I faintly heard her huff, "Fine! Then you go and I can 10 oh so _important_ minutes getting ready."

I laughed, "Alright! I will be waiting for you down stairs!"

At the cafeteria

I grabbed some butter and bread and slid into the seat next to Annabeth, "What a lovely morning to you, dear mademoiselle." She turned her head towards me and laughed, "I hope you had a nice vacation, my good sir, because you are back and must do your chores." I pouted. Which only made her laugh harder, she kissed me on the cheek and stole one of my toast. "Hey!" I protested. The rest of my friends laughed. I huffed when she bit into my toast, some friends. I thought.

"Would Percy please come to my office, someone would like to adopt you." Chiron's voice echoed from the speakers. Immediately everyone was silent. Someone to adopt? Adopt me? That was really rare. No one and I mean no one has EVER tried to adopt me before. My friends stared at me. I looked shocked, but I managed to shuffle towards the office. I was so nervous, what was the person like or couple like? I could feel the countless pairs of eyes burning holes into my back. I turned around, "Stop staring like a couple a brainless monkeys!" I snapped at them. They looked a little surprised, but they turned around and continued eating and chatting more quietly.

With my sweaty I nervously took hold of door hand. I sucked in a breath and opened the door.

Chiron was smiling uneasily at an ugly man who's back was towards me. When Chiron saw me he smiled in relief. "Ah Percy! Please meet your new step father, Gabriel Ugliano." Chiron said calmly, Gabe turned around and grinned like a mad man. All my limbs were frozen in fear. After all these I thought he was dead or in jail, but aplenty not. I felt my breath quicken and my palms were getting sweat. Chiron continued like nothing was wrong,"Very nice man. I will leave you two alone so you can talk and get to know each other." I wanted scream to tell don't leave me alone with this murderer! But Chiron wheeled himself outside his office.

Gabe waited until he was sure Chiron wasn't in hearing rang then turned to me. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked looking Chirons pictures hanging on the walls. "Not long enough." I said quietly, but I was unfortunately heard. Gabe growled and spun around with a scowl in his face. I swallowed."Why are you here?" I asked.

Gabe smiled evilly,"To finish off what I started, to finish the Jackson's!" He said with his arms in the air like he was going to get a spotlight shone on him for such a beautiful speech. I frowned, "What?" I thought.

"Too bad the fire I set didn't kill you, but I will have so much fun ripping your body bone from bone." He grinned creepily. I glared at him,"You set the school on fire!? People could have gotten hurt or killed because of you!" I screamed at him.

"You think I care?"

"You should because when I'm done with you, you'll be in jail. Forever."

I saw a flash of fear cross his face then vanished. Then he took a very sharp looking dagger out of his pocket. I backed away, all the judo moves and defence steps disappeared from my mind. I didn't know what to do, I felt like I was three again, fear flashed into my eyes. Gabe noticed,"I hunted you down the moment I found out you were gone."

I couldn't help myself, "How long did that take? Oh and I got a call from the nursery the said they want your brain back."

Gabe growled and lunged at me, I yelp and dodged, but I forgot the dagger. It slashed my cast open. Oh curse my ADHD from blurting things out.

I didn't understand what happened next because I need in a corner against the walls, clutching a broken picture frame. That wasn't the worst, Gabe's dagger was at my throat. I eyed the dagger warily. I could smell the alcohol rolling out of his open mouth that was stained yellow from smoking. I was scared and my hope that someone was going to find me was almost out of juice. "Move, scream, talk, whisper or anything. I will have your head." Gabe slurred. I swallowed.

Someone help me. I thought desperately.

**Not too long sorry.**

**reviews would be nice...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Sorry I didn't have time to update! But here is the next chapter! **

**Check out my new story, I'm So Sorry, on my profile! **

**I don't own anything!**

**Annabeth Pov**

The minute Percy left the cafeteria. I sprung out from my seat and sprinted into Percy's room. I banged on the door, after a few seconds Vivian peeked out the door, searching for the person who knocked. When her eyes landed one me, she smiled and ushered me in. "Hey! I just finished taking a shower, sorry I took so long." She had a long towel wrapping her slim body. You could see her blue tank top straps over her shoulders under her towel, her wet hair was in clumps sticking to her shoulders. I smiled, "Sorry I had to disturb you, I just need Percy's hearing device."

"Why?" She asked tilting her head to the left slightly. I quickly explained what was happening as I unplugged the headphones, so we could both hear what was going on in Chiron's room. It didn't take long for me to figure out it worked, since Percy never taught Vivian how it worked. Vivian finished changing and sat down next to me. I felt uneasy, did I really want to intrude?

The device crackled to life and we picked up the signal we needed. Then we started to hear the conversation.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" We heard a man say, no, slur. Something made me uneasy about this man.

"Not long enough." We heard Percy say quietly. I want smack him for his big mouth. The other man growled.

"Why are you here?" We heard Percy say. His voice was shaky, I nervously looked at Vivian, her face lost all colour. Gears were running in my head, thinking hard.

"To finish off what I started, to finish the Jackson's!" The unknown man said evilly. I gasp, it was Gabe! How could I been so stupid! But Gabe wasn't finished, "Too bad the fire I set didn't kill you, but I will have so much fun ripping your body bone from bone." I looked at Vivian panicking. She too was really scared for Percy.

"You set the school on fire!? People could have gotten hurt or killed because of you!" Percy yelled, completely forgetting he was the only one who got hurt badly. "I don't think he cares, seaweed brain." I muttered nervously, staring at the device, dying to know if Percy was ok or not.

"You think I care?"

"You should because when I'm done with you, you'll be in jail. Forever." After what Percy had said there was a moment of silence, then a noise that sounded like a knife being unsheathed.

"I hunted you down the moment I found out you were gone." Gabe said growling

"How long did that take? Oh and I got a call from the nursery, they said they wanted your brain back." Percy said. I groaned, "Why, Percy? Why this of all other things you could have said? Why now? " I said face palming. We heard a growl from the device, then a yelp, lots of crashing noises. Suddenly everything was quiet. I figured Percy was cornered with Gabe's dagger or knife at his throat.

"Move, scream, talk, whisper or anything. I will have your head." Gabe slurred.

The device crackled and everything was silent.

"That's it! Vivian call the police. I will distract Gabe until they come." I said pounding my fist on the desk standing up. "But-" Vivian tried to say, but stopped when she was my glare and hurried to the telephone. I grabbed the dagger from his desk drawer, it was the dagger I saw him use the first time I saw him without his hood up, I ran out the room and sprinted to Chiron's office. If I was lucky Percy wouldn't have said anything stupid to get him killed.

I'm coming Percy, I thought.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but your very lucky because I'm not! :))**

I slowed her breath when she arrived at Chiron's office door. Think of a plan, I thought to myself. Think of a plan. I looked around the hallway trying to find something I could use as an advantage. A small tall white table with a vase full of flowers, nah, a picture frame. Nope. Then I saw it. It was small, unnoticeable to most people, it had a baby blue colour. It was the blue triangle that led me into this, which I was glad I was in Percy's life. I had to act quick. I glanced around for anyone that could see me. No one. I pressed the familiar blue smooth surface and the wall slid open.

Careful, Gabe, I got the element surprise on my side.

I smiled to myself and stepped into the tunnels. The walls closed behind me leaving me smiling in the darkness.

**Review would be nice! No flames please!**


	16. The end

**Sorry for the wait! This is that last chapter, guys. I really hope you liked my story! **

**I don't own anything :)**

**Percy Pov**

I swallowed and tried to control my breathing. Gabe was smiling smugly, his knife digging into my throat slowly, letting me feel all the pain. I could feel my blood trickling down my throat to my green shirt, at first the blood was much and bearable until he push deeper every half a minute that past by, now more blood,but not too much for me to pass out of blood loss, was flowing down to my shirt. I closed my eyes, I almost died once and came back to life. That was enough for me, I'm not going to do 'I'm to young to die!' that load of crap. I was worried for Annabeth, I hope she could move on. I hope-

I was cut of my thoughts by someone tackling Gabe and slamming Chiron's vase on his head. I shakily got up. I pull my shirt up to my throat hoping it would slow down the blood. I looked up from my throat, only to be met by piercing beautiful grey eyes. I immediately knew who was my savior.

"Annabeth" I whispered overjoyed. I opened my arms and gave Annabeth a bear hug. Annabeth returned it immediately, suddenly she stiffen. I broke away looking at her, my eyes full of concern.

"Your bleeding. Badly." She said eying my throat. I looked down, it was bleeding, but not that badly...right?

" Its nothing." I said trying to cover it up, but winced when my shirt touched my cut. I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Stop it." She ordered, she used one hand to lift up my chin higher, so the rest of my skin couldn't touch the cut. She used her free hand and ripped off a piece of cloth on Chiron's table cloth. He wouldn't like that. She carefully wrapped the piece of cloth around my cut and tying it on the side of my neck.

While she did that I studied her. She looked amazing, her blond hair cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes full of worry and relief. She looked up at me and crushed her lips to mine and I kissed her back with everything I got. My brain was melting. She put her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss, I responded by kissing her harder and wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Suddenly something slashed my broken arm. I broke away from the comfort of Annabeth's lips and cried out in pain. Annabeth's eyes widen and jumped to tackled who ever hurt me. I clutched my bleeding arm, looking at the man. Gabe. How could I be so stupid! He wouldn't give up so easily! I watched helplessly as he grabbed Annabeth's hips before she could actually get too close to him. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back and put his knife against her throat, "Choose! Choose Jackson! Choose! Her or you!" He said smirking. I looked into Annabeth's eyes. She was furiously shaking her head. "I...I'm sorry Annabeth." I whispered to her, then said a bit louder so Gabe can hear, "Me. Take me. Leave her alone."

Gabe paused to think, "Mm. I think... no." My eyes widen, "What!?" I exploded.

"You see Jackson, I can do so much more to a girl than you. I mean look at her curved lips and her hips. Beautiful." He said as he leaned towards her with one of his hands own her hips. I looked at my girlfriend, worriedly. She face was streaked with tears and I could see the fear in her eyes as clear as daylight. I had to think fast.

Gabe was only one inch from her lips. I had a plan, a stupid plan. But better than nothing right? I flung myself at him, knocking him off his feet. He slammed against the wall. I punched him in the gut with new found energy. He groaned in pain, then I punched him in the stomach a few times. I took a risk and glanced at Annabeth, which was a mistake. While I looked at her, Gabe landed a punch on my injured arm. I cried out in pain, in the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth rush over to me. "No! Get away! Call911!" I shouted to her. She was half way to the door when Gabe successfully snapped my already hurt arm. I screamed. Gabe grabbed my unharmed arm and flung me across the room. My head smacked against the brick wall. The last thing I saw before I went unconscious was Gabe lumbering towards me and the police sirens close by.

Annabeth Pov

Percy screamed in pain as Gabe snapped his twisted arm. I wanted so badly to run and comfort him, but I needed the police. Then I heard the police sirens, I almost cried in relief. I ran to get them, pushing them to Chiron's office. They pointed a gun at Gabe, "Drop the knife and put your hands up where we can see them." They ordered. Gabe shakily obeyed, dropping the knife. While the police handcuffed him, I ran to Percy who was starting to wake up. "Percy!" I cried, "You're going to be ok! Just hold on, we're going to take you to the hospital. Gabe going to be in jail, he won't bother you any more!"

Percy nodded dumbly, but smiled, happy Gabe was gone to jail. The ambulance that came shortly after the police, lifted Percy on a stretcher and took him to the hospital to fix his broken arm and check the cut on his neck.

I put on my sunglasses as I lay belly up on my towel on the sand. I closed my eyes, taking in the salty sea air. After a lot of pleading Chiron finally allowed us to go to the beach. Thalia, Nico and Percy were splashing in the water while Luke, Clarisse, Chris, Piper, Beck, Leo and Jason were playing volleyball. Selena, Reyna and I were sun bathing. It was almost two months after Gabe has been put in jail. His arm was fully healed and the cut on his neck was only a faint scar.

Suddenly Percy lifted me off the sand and tossed me onto his shoulders, running to the waters. "Perseus Achilles Jackson! Put me down!" I screamed. If I could see him I swear he would be smirking, "Be carful what you wish for!" He said cheekily and dropped me into the cold sea waters. I screamed from the cold temperature. Anyone who watched me get dunked into the water laughed. I glared at Percy, "Your dead, Perseus. Dead." I said seriously. Percy laughed and slashed water at me. I smirked and dunked his head underwater for a few seconds. When he resurfaced I was already swimming away, laughing. But when I stopped Percy was no where to be found. I turned 360° trying to find him, then I was lifted off my feet by my waist, I cried out in surprise. I looked down, when I saw Percy's smiling face I had to smile back. I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck, cuddling with him, like a little kid. I looked up at Percy and kissed his mouth. Percy's arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer.

We broke apart for air, our foreheads touching. Percy opened his mouth and said, "I love you Annabeth Chase. I love you with all my heart." Then he kissed me.

That was my happiest moment right then and there.

**Bye, guys! I am working on my other story called: I'm so Sorry. Read it!**


End file.
